Buttons
The Chucklewood Critters Movie'' (also known simply as ''Chucklewood Critters) is a 2D traditional animated/3D computer-animated hybrid comedy film that will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group loosely based on the Chucklewood Critters series. The film is also a re-imagining to the series. Plot Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood Park is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and the rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires and save the park. Synopsis Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood Park is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and the rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires and save the park. Unfortunately, as Johnny, Buttons and Rusty travel to McCobb Corn Industry on their own to confront Harold McCobb in the Adventure Machine, they ended up crashing in a town near Crystal Bayou, called Crystal Grove, where they meet a girl named Robin (who happens to be McCobb's daughter who he disowned). Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, along with George and Abner (the boy cubs' pops) must travel to find Johnny and the boy cubs, while Rosie and Bridgette (the boy cubs' moms) and the rest of the young critters; Bearbette and Frisky (Buttons and Rusty's girlfriends), Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie stay behind to watch over Chucklewood. Harold McCobb finds out and sends his assistant, Bob and hires a bounty-hunter/poacher, named "El Jefe," along with his henchwomen, the Senorita Sisters, consisting of Sarita (orange), Segunda (blue), Simona (green), Sofia (red) and Susana (yellow), to hunt down Johnny and the boy cubs. Meanwhile, back in Crystal Grove, while Johnny explains to Robin what happened and why they're there, he also explains to Buttons and Rusty the real reason why he's spending time with his uncle. When he was young, his mother was an wildlife expert, when she died in an accident after trying to rescue some animals. Realizing that the time has come to get revenge on her own father for disowning her, Robin agrees to go with Johnny, Buttons and Rusty and help them get their home back. While Buttons and Rusty venture off around town to find the parts to fix the Adventure Machine and head back home, Johnny and Robin go to Crystal Bayou to see Lester Eli Gator for help. Lester tells them that there's a legend of a spiritual bird known as the Thunderbird that can be summoned to save Chucklewood. Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, Abner and George make it to Crystal Grove where they think Johnny and the boy cubs are, but they are stopped by the town sheriff, Bill. Too obviously aware that there's a bear and a fox with him, the sheriff still lets him go with a warning. As they make their way through town to search for the kids, they stop by at a nearby biker bar to make a phone call back home but are confronted by a group of outlaw bikers. As Ranger Jones and George try to fight the bikers, they get beat up badly, leaving Abner to fight of the bikers until they all soon get arrested and sent to jail by Sheriff Bill. Now, they must find a way to break out before El Jefe, the Senoritas and Bob get to the kids first. They've managed to break out of jail along with the bikers, thanks to Abner's strength, but are stopped again by Sheriff Bill, only to distract him by telling him that an old lady nearby is littering and the sheriff starts tackling her, giving them enough time to escape. Meanwhile, back in Chucklewood, the boy cubs' moms and the rest of the young critters decide that they're going to need a lot of backup, so Bearbette uses the park intercom to call all of the other critters in the forest, including her parents, Darwin and Bearnandine, while the boy cubs' moms go to Franklin's cave to see if he has or can build a computer that can locate all of McCobb's forces outside of the industry, knowing that if they and all of the critters in the park can sweep up all of the enemy forces outside of the industry, they might be able to join George, Abner, Ranger Jones, Johnny and the boy cubs to make it for the final battle for Chucklewood. Harold McCobb plans to release a gigantic locust-like robot the to destroy Chucklewood and puts Bob in charge. Bob tries to double-cross McCobb and plans to take over the company for himself after he gets tired of being bossed around by him. McCobb, however, blackmails Bob, saying that if he gets defeated by anything that gets in the way, he's going to regret betraying his own boss for the rest of his days. -------MORE COMING SOON------- Voice cast * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Buttons, a cute little bear cub who wishes he was brave * Nicolas Cantu as Rusty, an energetic fox cub and Buttons' best friend * Miles Bakshi as Johnny, Ranger Jones' 12-year-old nephew who came to spend the summer in Chucklewood Park with his uncle and go on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Robin, a 12-year-old girl who lives in a town near Crystal Bayou, called Crystal Grove, who befriended Johnny and the boy cubs. She's also the daughter of Harold McCobb * Will Ferrell as Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy," the park ranger of Chucklewood and Johnny's uncle * Paul Rudd as George, a male fox and Rusty's father * Kristen Wiig as Rosie, a female fox and Rusty's mother * Kevin James as Abner, a male bear and Buttons' father * Rosario Dawson as Bridgette, a female bear and Buttons' mother * Skai Jackson as Bearbette, a female bear cub and Buttons' girlfriend * Mckenna Grace as Frisky, a female fox cub and Rusty's girlfriend * Keegan-Michael Key as Darwin, a male bear and Bearbette's father * Gabrielle Union as Bearnadine, a female bear and Bearbette's mother * Skipper * Kristen Schaal as Bluebell * Bill Hader as Turner, a turtle and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Kevin Hart as Skeeter, a small mouse and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Harland Williams as Freddie, a raccoon who picks on Buttons and Rusty (mostly Buttons), but is one of their friends * Bruce Campbell as Harold McCobb, the main antagonist and the businessman of "McCobb Corn Industry." He's also Robin's father * Nick Kroll as Bob, Harold McCobb's assistant and the industry's mascot, Corny McCorncob, who "turns into" a talking corn. He's also the secondary main antagonist * Danny Trejo as El Jefe, the poacher and bounty-hunter. He gets mad whenever someone gets his name wrong * Sarita Senorita * Segunda Senorita * Simona Senorita * Sofia Senorita * Susana Senorita * Brad Garrett as Lester Eli Gator, an alligator with a cajun accent who lives in Crystal Bayou and a good friend of Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky * Kenan Thompson as Franklin, an owl * Jim Carrey as Sheriff Bill, an eccentric and sadistic town sheriff of Crystal Grove * Stephen Tobolowsky as Commissioner * Ric Flair as The Thunderbird, an ancient bird based on Chucklewood's legend * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself * Barbara Goodson as Animated Buttons (cameo) * Mona Marshall as Animated Rusty (cameo) Soundtrack # "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins # "6 Foot 7 Foot" (Instrumental) by Lil Wayne (uncredited) # "Working for the Weekend" by Loveboy # "Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil (uncredited) # "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive # "Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox # "Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior # "Feel So Numb" by Rob Zombie (uncredited) # "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. # "DARE" by Gorillaz # "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses # "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins # "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis # "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons Trivia * The film eschews using live-action elements to avoid other movies based on cartoons such as: Garfield, Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Smurfs, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, etc. * The film notably depicts Buttons with sclera, in contrast to his original appearance with black bead eyes and Rusty with his snout and muzzle fur being shorter. ** Some of the characters may be redesigned prior from the series. * Buttons and Rusty's personalities will share similar personalities to Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball. * Most of the lead characters will be voiced by child actors. Motion Picture Rating (MPAA) Rated PG for some action/peril, brief rude humor and thematic elements. Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:2D animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films based on cartoons